This proposal seeks funding to purchase a Typhoon FLA9500 biomolecular imager (GE Healthcare Life Sciences) to replace a now-obsolete Fuji FLA3000G that has served our shared needs for 15 years. The Typhoon FLA9500 is a high-resolution high-sensitivity laser-scanning instrument with applications in phosphorimaging and fluorescence, chemifluorescence and colorimetric imaging. The current Fuji FLA3000G is the sole integrated biomolecular scanner on the University of Montana campus and is used by virtually all NIH-supported biomedical researchers for quantitative imaging in a broad range of routine molecular biology experiments: phosphorimaging of radiolabeled biomolecules, visualization of fluorescently stained proteins and nucleic acids in gels, and detection of chemifluorescent substrate in blots and arrays. The Typhoon FLA9500 includes standard blue, green and red lasers similar to those in the Fuji instrument and adds new capability for multiplexing two fluorescence signals. The replacement instrument will continue to be administered by the Montana Biotechnology Center using an established charge-back fee structure. Purchase of the Typhoon FLA9500 will provide biomedical researchers at the University of Montana continued access to high-quality phosphor and fluorescence imaging to support basic molecular biology applications in a wide range of research projects.